Another Round With Fate
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, & it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, & she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win?
1. Chapter 1: Carra Mio

**Another Round With fate**

**Chapter 1: _Carra mio_**

**Authors Note: **Hello my sweet readers. I just came on to say thank you all for taking the time to read my story. This will be my first VD story ever! So if my characters sound a little bit OOC, sorry. I tried, don't blame me. I haven't read Vampire Diaries in so long. But if you all did like the story, please don't hesitate to leave good comments about it, they're my inspiration to keep writing.n_n So with that said, please Review.

**Summary: **It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" **-Speaking**

_Ciao!_ **-Thinking**

* * *

It was early fall in Falls Church. The trees were graying into a more lovely foxy color as the winds picked up into a more chillier feel. Everyone was already bracing themselves for the cool winter nights that they knew would soon come. People were now hardly seen in their summery attires, but now more often seen covered up, feeling nice and cozy.

Falls Church was a nice small unknown town in the outskirts of Virginia that was always constantly very lively and comforting, everyone was never rude to you, and always seemed to be in the brightest of moods. It was a perfect place for anyone to get away and relax. And it seemed it was also the perfect place for the Salvatore brothers to get away from problems trying to come their ways.

"Welcome to Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport where the local time is approximately 8:46am. We will be taxing for a few minutes, so remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened until the Captain has parked us at the gate and turned off the seatbelt sign…"

Damon drowned the cheery attendant's voice out, and instead chose to focus his murky gaze outside of his window, at the dark cloudy morning sky. There was no point in listening to a weak human's voice. He had thought he had much more better things to listen to, then to listen to a snotty mortal woman's demands. He watched a few rain droplets slide down his windowpane with no emotion on his face. His head had been gingerly resting on top of his right palm.

"It says here that we'll be able to make it to Falls Church from here in about ten miles," Damon heard his brother say to him, rustling through a few fliers while doing so.

Damon ignored him, and refrained from rolling his eyes at his brother. He could care less about how long it would take to get to where ever the hell his brother was taking him. it didn't matter to him at all where they were going, just as long as once they got there, there would be a bar he could go to right away.

"Damon are you listening?"

_No._

He wasn't listening. He wasn't listening to his brother. He wasn't listening to the flying attendant. Damon wasn't listening to nobody. He refused to listen. He didn't want to. He had more better things to think about then what to do with his belt, or how long it would take to get to Falls whatever you call it. Like for example…his Red-bird…

His poor little _carra_. The missing puzzle piece in his long hard life.

Oh, how he missed his little Red-bird…how long had it been since he saw her? Seven centuries? It's been a really long time. And yet, he could never seem to get his mind off of her. _Ever since Katherine had introduced us,_ he thought. _No, it was much farther than that,_ he went back in his mind. It was when he had first laid eyes on her in the battle field as a helping nurse, when her small frame stooped over his body, and spoke some warm and very soft words into his ear as she illuminated in front of him, slowly fading away. Ever since then, it seemed Damon could never get the little red-head off his mind.

He remembered thinking, _such a brave naïve girl…what is she doing here? She's going to get herself killed…_ But soon cleared his thoughts as that same petite woman lifted him up off the ground and onto her shoulders, on her back, and carried his big mount away from the war zone. He was so surprised. Never had he met such a woman. A smile threatened to unfold itself across his lips as he remembered this. _Yes, she was something else._ His eyes twinkled with humor.

"Damon," his brother's voice brought him back to reality. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"What," he grunted in response.

"We're already getting off. C'mon let's go already."

Damon watched his brother, Stefan sling his big bag over his shoulder, and step out of his view.

He zoned back in, hearing the attendance broadcast again, "Use caution when retrieving your personal belongings from the overhead bins, as contents do shift during flights, thank you, and have a good day," she finished, cutting out.

_We've already stopped? Just how long was I out?_ Damon wondered getting up, and also grabbing his things from the bin, quickly making his way out of the metal flying contraption. He met up with his brother.

"So. Just how exactly do you plan on getting us to Falls —whatever you call it, little brother?" Damon pressed, keeping his stare on his brother. "Please do not tell me you're planning on making us run over there." Damon eyed his brother warily. _I'll kill him if he says yes. _

"No. I have a car already ready outside, calmly waiting for us. And it's Falls Church Damon. Seriously how many times have I told you the name of the damned place, and like always you neglect it!"

"I have no business remembering such futile things as names of a little town I really could care two shits about little Stefan." Damon waved him off, moving away from their spots, and making his way out of the airport. Stefan followed, mumbling foul words under his breath directing them at his brother. _Bastard._

_I heard that._

They had road for almost ten minutes in silence to their new destination, neither really having anything to say to the other. So Damon went back to his normal cloud gazing when he had nothing better to do, while Stefan chose to drive. He delved back in his thoughts, thinking about who else, but his little Red-bird. Well, until Stefan finally decided to break the silence.

"You know. You should really decide to stop thinking about _her_. It's not good for you Damon…to be living in the past."

"And you should really decide to stop entering someone else's mind without their permission, little brother," Damon said sarcastically, venomously eyeing his brother.

Stefan took his eyes off the road for a brief moment to stare at his brother. He frowned. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Damon. I just meant that it would be much better if you didn't think about her is all. So you wouldn't be hurting as much."

"Oh, and like as if you ever stop thinking about that damned woman Katherine!"

"I won't say I don't ever think about her! But it would be healthier to keep her off my mind, so I do try, Damon."

"Well I've tried too…but it's never worked for long. So I've learned to live with it." Damon glanced away from Stefan.

Stefan stared at his black mane for a moment, before turning back to the road again. _I know how hard it feels._

_._

_._

_._

Five minutes later, they had finally made it to the little town. Looking out the window through their black lensed Denim glasses, both brothers watched the many humans scurrying around doing their own business in the town, all looking quite lively to say the least.

"They sicken me," Stefan heard Damon say. He rolled his eyes at that.

"They haven't even done anything to you Damon."

"So what. Just for standing there, they already upset my air. It's quite disgusting." He looked to his little brother innocently.

Stefan shook his head. "You need help."

"Well, if I need help, then God knows you need something much more than I," Damon crossed his arms defending himself.

Stefan exhaled in frustration. _God knows you need it more than me, Damon._

Damon glared at him.

Stefan turned the corner and passed by a very elegant looking high school. He could make out the bunch of children already making their way out of the school. He calls them children, because he's already passed being an old man. He was ancient. So anyone under him was considered a child. Even if they were 50.

"This is the school we'll be going to," he informed Damon.

Damon just grunted in response.

Stefan knew what that meant. It was his way of protesting against it. He knew how much Damon didn't want to go. He loathed the idea. But there was no choice. If they wanted to stay in the little town for a long time, then they would have to start as young as they could possibly be in the small place.

"Yes, yes. I get that. But I do not see how I have to go along with you, when you could do it all by yourself. I'd much rather just go and pick out my meal in a bar, or wait for my pray to come out, out of those school doors, outside where I don't have to worry about such troublesome things, like stupid fat teachers that constantly breath down your neck."

"We've already discussed this Damon. We have to do this in order to fit in, and not look suspicious—"

Damon cut him off, glancing out of the window, and locking his shocked eyes on a certain silhouette of a figure. "Hold that thought little brother," he barely managed to say. He kept his eyes on the now laughing girl, as she made her way out of the double doors, and to a red jeep, with a bunch of people trailing after her. Three of which seemed to keep much closer to her as they walked. Her red tresses seemed to flow like fire as they blew in the wind. She was absolutely beautiful to him, and very, very familiar.

His chin suddenly left his hand.

_It can't be her…carra mio._

* * *

**A/N: **So, liked it, hated it? Leave me a review letting me know. Think of it in this way, the more reviews the faster I write the next chapter.:)

_Carra - _Dear, Beloved

_Carra mio -_ My dear, My beloved


	2. Chapter 2: Cattleya?

**Another Round With Fate**

**Chapter 2: _Cattleya? _**

**Author's Note: **OMG!Dx So I accidentally deleted this chapter from my computer, and placed three on it instead! I was freaking out so badly, that I even tripped on the rug and fell over...luckily no one was around to see it, but even so it was —**embarrassing! ._.**

Fortunately I found it. Thank you mom! If it wasn't for her, and deleting my chapters from the computer, and placing them in a hard drive, I don't know what I would have done...I probably would cower in a corner in shame or something...-_-

But any who here's chapter 2 —again!:D

And thank you to all of you that have read, reviewed, and just enjoyed my story...you people make me so happy.\(;_;\) To much? Aw who cares!xD THANK YOU!

Also I'd like to point out that I do like gay people, so if there are any people out there who take Damon's comment offensive. It was just a comment people. So please don't take it the wrong way! PLEASE!

**Summary:** It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" -Speaking

_Ciao!_ -Thinking

* * *

In that split second, it seemed that time had suddenly stopped for Damon. There was nothing else he could think about other than the small woman that walked out to the schools parking lot, and just how much she looked like his beloved.

His eyes were stuck on her like glue. He couldn't believe it. She was there. And yet questions like, "How could she still be alive?" or "This is a dream, right?" flowed through him like a stream did down a river. But even after all that, there was still that little nagging part that screamed at him that there was just no possible way. How was she alive? No, the better question was, how could she have survived what had happened to her?! Damon had been there. He had witnessed her death with his very two charcoaled black orbs first hand, and saw her die before him, in his arms! So this was so very illogical! There was just no way…then again, so was he.

But, no, he needed more. He needed to know for sure he wasn't in fact going insane. He had to know firsthand that the woman, the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen, the woman he was now looking at was for sure the love of his life, and not just his imagination working with him for the worst, which in this case could also be seen as for the better. He just had to know. He had to feel her, to touch her, to hold her in his arms, to smell that beautiful scent of sweet peas and honey.

He shook his head, and as if something had bewitched his body, Damon pulled the handle of his car door, ignoring his instincts that screamed get away, and everything else around him. He stepped out of the vehicle, and into the morning light, feeling the fresh air dance around his short black locks, teasing them in an angelic way.

"Damon, what are you doing?!" Stefan yelled at him, trying to grab him by his coaler. He missed. "Shit!" He unbuckled himself from his seat, and he too stepped out of the car, only he wasn't moving for the same reason Damon was. _What the hell is he doing!_ He's going to ruin all their possible plans.

"Damon! Stop! Where the hell are you going?! Damon!" Stefan frantically bellowed by his car door, watching his brother warily. Just what got him this way anyways? He wondered as he watched his brother's back.

And like always, Damon didn't listen, but instead chose to remove his glasses, and watch the girl some more, each time taking a step closer.

"Bonnie, be careful, or you'll trip," a much taller brunette girl reprimanded _his_ small little Red-bird.

Bonnie just laughed. "Oh. Yeah~ Sorry! Guess my excitement got the better of me guys!" She didn't notice the crack under her, and tripped.

"Geez Bon, you could've gave us a heart attack! Are you okay?" asked another stunning beauty, only blond this time, and also as worried as the other, she proved it by getting closer to the two girls, her hands out in front of her reassuringly, just in case Bonnie fell, or something. Damon didn't notice her that much however, too absorbed in the little one between them to notice just how much the girl resembled his brothers little Katherine.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine you guys," Bonnie giggled. "You guys really need to stop worrying about me so much. It was just a crack." This made Damon pause in his steps, and smile, _always as clumsy as ever. _He guessed even time could never change that side of her. He sighed in amusement, but it didn't last very long.

"No, it was not just a crack. That fall could have very well have been your life Bonnie!" another voice chimed in, a very male voice, much too male for Damon's liking. He looked up at him at the same time the little red-head had, and without warning the guy pulled her in, into his arms.

Damon let out a low, deadly growl. He clenched his fists. _Who was he?_

All the girls laughed. "Oh stop it Matt! You're seriously exaggerating," Bonnie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate to oblige back by wrapping both his two strong arms securely around her waist.

"Well you can't stop me from worrying. I thought you could've hurt yourself. And then what?! What would you have told Madame Judè?" he said the name with a French accent, gesturing his calloused hands up in the air to give her name more emphasis. "That you forgot her motto, 'a perfect dancer must protect her body with her life!"

Everyone laughed at his foolishness. "No, Matt. I think Bonnie's right. Maybe we did exaggerate too much." Meredith swiped a tear from under her eye.

"Yeah. I'm going with Mere and Bonnie on this one Matty!" Elena held onto her stomach still laughing at his impression of their dance teacher.

"You think?" he asked innocently. "Hm? I don't know. I mean as a boyfriend. I feel like it's my obligation to feel this way…don't you agree Bon," he whispered down to her seductively.

"Mm. I like that idea." She pecked him on the lips, once, twice, maybe a third.

Damon watched the whole exchange with murderous eyes. This man, this very young fellow actually decided that he could just so easily place his hands on _his_ woman. Oh, he'd make sure he got a nice death, and by that, Damon meant a very slow and painfully agonizing death by his very own hands.

He'd enjoy washing off his blood off his hands, because apparently, from Damon's point of view, it seemed that Damon, himself was much too exaggeratingly above him, that his blood was not worthy of his luscious lips. Yeah! He was just that mad!

"Mutt! I'm going to rip your throat out like the dog that you are!" he sneered through his fangs that threatened to show. He took a step ready to rush at him, when a strong hand hoisted itself around his arm, holding him back. Damon turned on the unknown being ready for blood, and punched out.

Another hand blocked it. "That's enough!" Stefan pushed him back non to kindly.

"Listen Damon I don't know what the hell you're planning, but I will not let you jeopardize us staying here just because you're hungry."

Damon scuffed at his brother's lack of common sense. It seemed he had confused his anger for hunger for the boy. It was retarded, and irritably stupid. Surely he would know that if he were hungry he wouldn't be coming here, and for a boy nonetheless! What did he think he was GAY! Although if he were, then yes, he probably would have been going for boys like himself. But that wasn't the point! The point was that that wet dog was locking lips with his girl! And Stefan hadn't even noticed! What the fuck!

"I am not hungry!" he seethed out through gritted teeth to his brother.

"…Well then what the hell! If you're not hungry then why bother making all that commotion!"

"Because Stefan," he bit out. "If you haven't noticed that candyass over there is locking lips with my _Cattleya_!"

"What none since are you spewing about no— Cattleya…!" Stefan turned his head to face the view Damon had been looking at, and like Damon his mouth fell open, but not by much at the sight before him, and sure enough, there she was, sweet, small, red, and stunning as ever. "But how?" he breathed out flabbergasted. How? How could she still be alive? It didn't make sense!

"That is a question that I've been trying to figure out this whole time, little brother," Damon said finally getting his cool back.

He turned back to see the blonde female in the group wave back at them, and scream out a few words, turning from her friends, and making her way back to the school.

"I'll see you guys later," she waved to them, her back to the two brothers.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you at my place them?" yelled out Meredith, her two hands by her lips to echo her words more profoundly.

"Duhh!"

They all laughed. "Okay then, bye!"

"Bye!" She yelled back enthusiastically entering the school doors, her gold locks whipped behind her. Stefan stared at her leave, a bit longer than needed to. Something about her way of movement, her back, her shape, almost everything about her yelled familiarity. She felt so surreal. Why? What was it about all these strange events today? It appeared they all wanted to come one after the other in a swarm, and it was all happening in this little town.

_Katherine_.

"Well, now that the formalities are out-of-the-way, shall we?" Matt gestured to the car wanting to leave at that second.

"Oh I'm all for that suggestion!" Bonnie cheered. "I think I had enough of school for one day," she said while following suite allowing her boyfriend to place his arm around her shoulders.

Damon took a step forward. "Wait." He looked down at his arm which was being held back; again by none other than his ridiculous younger brother who was now beginning to annoy him.

"What, what now?!"

"Damon. You— I…" he breathed out. "I know. I know how much you want to go over there, and claim your woman right away. Trust me. There is nothing more I'd rather want then to see you do just that however—"

"Then let me go and I'll do it, for both our satisfactions!"

"I cannot!"

"And who said I was asking." Damon snarled baring his fangs preparing to make a dash for it, for her.

Stefan held on tighter, much too tighter to call it comfortable. "You cannot go over there."

"And why the hell not?! No here's a better question. Who —in what way, gave you permission to dictate what I can and can't do little Stefan? Because if memory serves right, I'm much stronger than you, and could easily rip your ass apart!" the threat was so obviously there laced in his words.

"I'm not trying to fight you brother!" Stefan glared.

"Then stop getting in my way," Damon bit back spitefully.

"I won't!"

Damon growled, removing his hand from off his arm. He turned from him, moving away from him.

"If you go down there what will you prove!" Damon stopped, and stared at the three teens currently speaking with one another animatedly, letting his brother's words sink in. "She doesn't remember you! And you know it...You could feel it too, can't you? Her memories, her feelings, her, all of her, they're not Cattleya…that girl over there _is not Cattleya_…she's someone else, who just looks like Cattleya. _Cattleya_. _Isn't_. _Here._"

"Enough!" Damon yelled back at him, never looking at him. That was low, even for Stefan. He knew that she wasn't Cattleya, but he didn't care. God he could feel her thoughts, and they held no sign of Cattleya. She was just a child that looked like his beloved _carra_. Who looked so much _like her_…God what was wrong with him! He should just listen to Stefan. He knew he was right. But even so, Damon couldn't help but linger there just a tad bit more. He watched the girl whose name was no longer Cattleya but now a more playful title called Bonnie.

She walked without a care in the world. "Hurry up Meredith, or we'll leave you and just get pizza for ourselves."

Meredith shook her head, rolling her eyes at her two best friends. "You two are unbelievable. We didn't even go to school for a long time. All we did was get our schedules, and already you both can't handle it."

"Correction! Bonnie said she couldn't handle it. All I said was 'let's get the hell out of here!" Matt smirked baring his perfectly white teeth.

"Na-uh! Don't put words into my mouth! I just meant that it would be better if we did something else other than listening to a stupid speech." She stuck out her tongue at them.

They both chuckled as she smiled.

And as if Damon's frown couldn't get any worse. Damon sighed, putting on his sunglasses. The sun was beginning to get to his eyes. "Let's go." He turned away from the girl, moving back to the car reluctantly. Not wanting to see any more of the scene that was about to transpire between her and that Mutt fellow. He didn't like the way she looked at him. It bothered him to know that, that look was the same look she once gave him in the distant past. He never once thought he'd ever have to share that look with anyone else. _Ever._

He blinked away the misery that threatened to show, and stepped into the car with Stefan. "Well. What the hell are you waiting for, get this contraption moving already. Our surroundings are beginning to bore me, so get moving! Chop, chop. It's time for my scenery to change to a more interesting one, don't you agree little brother?" he smirked at Stefan.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Stefan rolled his eyes exasperatedly at him.

"Of course not," Damon snorted.

Little did they know that a small little red-head had glued her dusty brown hues on them watching them leave with the biggest curious chocolate-brown eyes they had seen since the 1400s.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it!x) PLEASE REVIEW!

And yes, her name in the past was Cattleya.n_n


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Faithful!

**Another Round With Fate**

**Chapter 3: _I'm Faithful!_**

**Author's Note:** Wow! So, so sorry about the long wait everyone. I was writing my other story, and I was having a really bad time with it, with a major badass writers block that kept trying to constantly kick my ass. That I just couldn't pull myself away from it, and try and work on this story until I beat it out of my system! But luckily, soon after I was done with it, I, right away, got a major-ass epiphany on what to write next and how I will, and am planning on going with this in the future. It's like it just came to me, and it just made me get super excited about it that I just had to write a part down about it! \(^_^)/

So here it is. I hope you all like it!

Oh! And thank you, each and every one of you that read, and reviewed my story. You don't know how much it makes me feel just to know that there are people out there that like what I write.:')

So please, continue to let me know how you feel.n_n

**Summary:** It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" -Speaking

_Ciao!_ -Thinking

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

After a long night of just joy, and fun, and just messing around with her friends, Bonnie decided to step out, to the porch, and just relax her nerves. She had to admit she was having a good time today. It had been a while, she remembered. Ever since her grandmother had died, that she had truly had a good time like this with just her friends. Well, she had always had a great time with her friends, and always proved it by showing it. But for these couple of days, it just seemed that she wasn't all that too into it. And in some weird sense, she felt guilty because of it. Because of just the idea that her smiles, most of the time, had to be forced, just to make her dear friends happy…

She just wasn't all that there…and she felt bad because of it.

Was it bad?

She sighed out, leaning her arms casually on the railing, and feeling the cool night breeze softly touch her cheeks, almost kissing them; frostily.

Plus, it wasn't just that that had been running in her mind that day. She had another person in her mind; precisely another man in her mind. A man that she never in her life _had_ _ever_ met, nor has she ever seen.

_I only saw his back! So_ _why is he bugging me so much…? I just…don't understand._

She bowed her head, glaring to the ground in front of her intently, and subconsciously pouting her lips in deep, hard thought about all this.

He made her feel guilty. He made her feel like she was cheating on her beloved by just thinking about him…and she didn't even know why. She just couldn't comprehend why _he_ was so very badly stuck in her mind.

_It's like I know him from somewhere…he felt so __—familiar. _An image of another man in an old-fashioned suite, in the same position, with his back turned to her swam into her mind. Maybe it was because of that dream. That man that never showed her his face...maybe it was because of that dream that she constantly continued to have, every night, ever since her grandma died.

She growled under her breath, and grabbed her head in between both her hands; frustrated.

"Ruhh! What is wrong with me?!" She practically yanked out her red hair, and then sighed out once more feeling very much defeated. It couldn't be the same person. But even so she still pondered on it.

_Do I know him,_ she wondered. _Do I know you? _she asked herself, almost begging for a reply, for someone to answer her thoughts, but got no such luck in return.

Just who was this sort of masked figure that she had no face to place on…? Why did she feel so connected to him, when she knew, for a fact she didn't know him. She knew. No girl in her right mind would be able to forget such a body of a man! So she knew she didn't know him! That was probably her only alibi to cover her on that subject. But to her —it was a damned good one.

God! She freaked out. But if he could rile her up this much, imagine how she'd react if she actually saw his face personally! If he had the face of an angel! Of a God! Now that'd be so much worse for her…

"Oh…I feel so guilty."

"For what?"

She whirled around to face her intruder.

"M-Matt." She glanced right at him, eyes wide. "You startled me." She looked away, her hair falling over her, covering her from his view.

He smiled softly. "Did I? Sorry."

She felt him move closer to her by the railing where she stood basking under the moon's light, and steadily wrap his long arms around her midriff.

"What are you doing out here Bon?" he asked her a bit curious at her answer.

"Oh nothing. Just getting some fresh air."

"Is that so." He gently moved her small bangs from her face.

Feeling a bit playful he asked the next question very seriously, to see how she'd react. "You're not cheating on me are you? Your sucker isn't hiding just around the other side of this railing is he?"

"W-what?!" Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. To think he'd come up with something so out right outrageous.

He quickly stepped away from her smugly, and looked outwards, to the dirt below them, then with a charming smile looked back up at her. "So he got away."

"Wha—" she blushed. "Matty!" she slapped him on his chest lightly. "How dare you come up with such a conclusion! You big meany! I told you I came out to get some air!" she smacked him a couple more times.

He cackled at her statement. "I know. I know. I'm just joshing with you Bon!" He grabbed a hold of her small hand in his big one, and gently pulled her to him until they were just mare inches from each other. He stared down into her eyes, loving the feel of her warmth beside him.

He touched her cheek with his free hand, his left hand. "I know you would never cheat on me Bonnie," he said her name with so much adoration. It almost made her cry. She was speechless. Instinctively she glanced away from him as his lips made contact with her own.

_I haven't cheated…_ she told herself; internally. Not feeling the kiss and then forcefully closing her eyes shut. Forcing herself to gradually give him a response to his efforts.

_I haven't…! I'm happy…I'm happy._ She wondered if deep down there was something wrong with her. She had this very odd feeling, for a split second that someone was watching her. However as quickly as it came, it left. She had cast the thought away thinking how absurd that was.

The next day, she woke up early, and immediately rushed straight home. Not even bothering to come up with a better explanation, other than "my parents said they want me home early —for something."

She didn't know what it was. But there was something wrong with _that_ _guy_ for her to be reacting the way that she was. He had to be something else. He had to be. He couldn't be human, right? Well, cause of course she was a witch. So why couldn't he be something to. She was born into it, so why couldn't he too?

"He had to have coursed me." She paced around in her room thinking heavily on this. She had locked herself up in her room once she got home.

"I mean, why else would he be at my school, or in my dreams almost every time unless he wanted to curse me?! He couldn't be a new student —he would have had to come out with the lot of us. So he couldn't be…" she trailed off, glancing around her like a fool.

_Damn. And now I'm going crazy too!_

She huffed out, making her way to her bed, and to the old dusty, and fading-looking old book on her bed. She opened it, scrolling through a bunch of burnt out, and yellowed pages.

"You so aren't getting away with this if you're even thinking about messing with me!"

She was going to get to the bottom of this. She knew there was more meaning into all this. She just didn't know how much more meaning there was, or why. She just had a gut feeling that this had to do with more about the supernatural side of things, rather than the contrary. And if it did. Well then, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Elena swiftly chopped through the vegetables without a worry in the world that she might cut off her own finger.

She had been stressing herself out these past couple of days about her much smaller best friend Bonnie, worried about her, watching her each and every move. She had changed, and Elena had noticed it right away.

She was no longer as cheery and peppy as she once was. Although she was still plenty of that, and had shown it very openly to everyone around them. But she just wasn't as peppy as before.

_She's changed —ever sense her grandma died. _

But yesterday she was acting extra weirder than usual. It was like there was something else in her mind. Elena wondered just what that was. She felt a small sensation of sadness wash through her. Bonnie wasn't opening up any more like she used to. She's been acting more distant lately. It hurt her to know that her friend was keeping her distance from her, from all of them. Because it wasn't just her, it was Meredith and Matty too.

She glanced up to Meredith's back, who was currently cooking pancakes, and stirring the egg batter for their omelets, wondering if she too was noticing the difference that was becoming their tinier friend.

"Meredith?"

"Hm?"

"Was it just me, or was Bonnie acting strange yesterday?"

Elena saw as Meredith momentarily paused, before getting back to her work.

"So it wasn't just me that noticed then," she said.

"So you have noticed then?" Elena resumed.

"Yes. I've noticed her changes. How couldn't I —she's one of my best friends. It'd be weird of me if I didn't notice. But yeah, I saw how she was acting yesterday —and today."

"Yeah…I noticed it when we were at school. The changes started after that. It was like she wasn't all there with us yesterday, right?"

"Yea—"

"And today —how she ran out. Do you think they have a connection?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"…Do you think Matty noticed?" Elena asked more quietly this time, as if feeling that if she said it any louder the whole house might hear.

"…Mm-hm. I'm sure he was one of the first to notice before anybody."

Elena nodded to that, agreeing right away with what she was saying. It was absolutely true. The boy was head over heels for the girl, and if there were any sudden changes about the girl. He'd be the first to notice. Meredith was totally right on that mark.

Elena bit her lip as she slowed down on her mincing. She knew she was already being ridiculous with all these questions. But she just had to know. She had to know the answer to this one, "do you think this new sudden change has to do with her grandmother…or someone else?"

Meredith completely stopped on everything she was doing, and turned her head to Elena. Taking a huge long pause, she sucked in a breath.

"You want to know the truth?"

Elena kept quiet, but shook her head once.

"I don't think it's about her grandmother. I think it does have to do with someone els—"

"Aw! Whatever you're cooking, it smells awesome!" Matt walked in. interrupting their current discussion.

"Matt!" Elena shouted, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah?" He turned to Elena with a childlike innocence, by Meredith's side, and at the same time grabbed a piece of bacon and devoured it.

"Hey!" Meredith glared at him. "Wait till the food is done!" Both Elena and Meredith yelled.

"And how the heck did you get in here anyways?"

"The door was locked," Meredith cut in after Elena.

"Alright, alight. Get off my back women. Your mom let me in." He glanced at Meredith, sitting down on a stool.

"She did? I didn't even know she was up."

"Well yeah. She did." Matt grabbed an apple from the plate of over towering fruits, and tossed it in the air a couple times. "She said she'd be coming down in a little bit." He bit into the apple savoring the sweetness of it in his mouth.

He paused for a moment glancing around, searching for something. The girls took notice. "Speaking of waking up, mind telling me where Bon is? She's still not asleep is she?" The thought of waking her up excited him. He almost hopped she was still asleep.

The girls both frowned, and looked to one another before answering him. Elena went first, "Aw! Matty, that sucks. It seems you're never going to be able to fulfill your erotic plans!" Elena sarcastically said.

Meredith chuckled. "You just missed her."

"You mean she left early?" doubt laced his face.

"Yup!" Elena said playfully.

"She said she had to go home early," Meredith told him more seriously than Elena's way of doing it.

"Really? That's strange," Matt looked deep in thought. "Did she say why?"

"Yeah. She said her parents told her she had to get home early."

Matt looked doubtful, but in the end didn't question it. "Well. That sucks."

_Yeah. You could say that again… _

Elena had been worried that he might have over heard their conversation. But in the end really didn't think too much of it. If he did over hear their conversation, he was doing a damn good job of not showing it.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short, and I was planning on placing more into it. However, I really felt that this had to be left as it is.

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. So please R&R!x)


	4. Chapter 4: The Red-bird and Demon

**Another Round With Fate**

**Chapter 4: _The _**_**Red-bird and Demon**_

**Author's Note: **So, so people here's chapter 4!xD I really loved the way this turned out...although I had a little trouble with it because of —certain problems that lead me to throw my nook at the wall of my bed frame...n_n""""

It turned out better than I thought. So with that, I hope you like the new chapter! Please tell me if I did a good job, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me.:')

**Summary:** It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" -Speaking

_Ciao!_ -Thinking

* * *

_Mumble. Mumble. Mumble._

Bonnie steered feeling the coolness of her bedroom floor below her allowing the darkness of her sleep to take over her once again, but yet not able to because of the weird rackets in the background. It had been going on for a while now. The mumbling and another sort of noise like a page being turned.

She steered again —not trying to make any sense of it —trying her best to block _it_ out. But it was difficult. Because _they_ just wouldn't _shut_ _up_! Couldn't they see that she was trying to sleep! Her face scrunched up in annoyance.

Wait THEY!?

"Hmm…How to outcast a man from your mind…? How to discreet supernatural from human...? How to track a bad soul from a good soul…How to inflict bad karma on others —oh what's this? How very interesting. Just what has my granddaughter been up too up here in her room all alone?"

Bonnie stood stunned on the ground listening to the intruding voice from the darkness of her eyelids. She didn't dare open her eyes. Just how did it come to this?! She gulped shrinking away.

Just when did she get in her room? No, what was a better question was when the hell did _she fall asleep_?! Bonnie had been up all night after leaving her friends house the day before, trying her best to find a good spell to help her with this…_guy_ that had been constantly running in her mind —that not to mention, she didn't know!

She heard something heavy sharply close, and flinched from it —surprised; then heard the same person clear their throat.

_Oh God…what is she doing now…_

Bonnie was too scared to check and see herself. But it was even more bothersome not knowing what that old woman was going to do next. She could've been calculating a whole plan on how she could sadistically hurt Bonnie, for all she knew!

"Ahem. How long are you going to lie there pretending to be asleep, Bonnie dearie?" asked the same old voice that had read the labels of the enchantments not too long ago in a somewhat calm, and at the same time threatening manner —it was scary, in its own weird way.

Bonnie could feel sweat slowly escape her skin from under her, not daring to even open her mouth, or make any sudden movement from fear that —damn she got caught.

Not hesitant, she slammed a hard covered brown book down on Bonnie's forehead; sternly.

"Ow!" Bonnie yelped sitting up quickly from her position on the hard wooded floor, rubbing her aching forehead repeatedly, in a quick, swift manner. "Grandma! Why'd you do that! That really hurt, you know," she whined through unshed tears, looking across to her uncaring grandmother.

"Oh dearie, do be quiet. I only did it because not only where you playing dead —but you're also late for school, and your mother told me to come up here and get you."

"Wait —what! Really?! Oh my God grandma, why didn't you tell me sooner! Just what time is it?!"

Bonnie scrambled up to her feet getting dizzy in the process for getting up too fast. She almost fell over. She swayed a little before recovering from the small shock of it. She frowned from under her hand. Why didn't she wake her?! Was snooping around really that much more important then Bonnie's education? Damn Grandma!

"Bonnie dearie, are you alright?" her grandmother asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Y-yeah —just got up to fast," Bonnie smiled awkwardly down at her Grandma, still holding her head just in case another wave of wooziness hit.

Bonnie's Grandmother or better known as Sheila McCullough was known as one of the greatest and strongest witches in Falls Church, and one of the few guardians that protected this town. From what, Bonnie never knew. She never really understood what was there really to protect from. This whole town had been so boring and lonely for so long that Bonnie felt that there would probably never be anything as exciting as a supernatural wave of bad spirits ever coming into their town. _Ever!_ It was just to absurd! Vampires, and werewolf's attacking Falls Church —even demons —yeah right!

But her Grandmother believed otherwise. She had her suspicions that one day something major was going to come upon their little town. She always told Bonnie to never have doubts. That doubts always lead her to be so naïve, and would cause her great damage if she wasn't careful at the right moment. She always made sure that Bonnie always kept her guard up for anything…or at least tried.

"Good," Grandma McCullough said not the slightest bit sorry.

Bonnie was always too relaxed. She never took anything too seriously. It just wasn't in her nature. So imagine that —to see Bonnie actually taking something seriously for a change. Now that was interesting for Granny McCullough. She wanted to know; just who was this individual that had her Granddaughter so worked up, that she even stayed up all night just to find a spell that might help her with…whoever this soul was. Because, God forbid, she knew it wasn't cute innocent Matthew Honeycutt. He was just to sweat to do voodoo on. So it had to be someone else. Someone more reckless, someone more wild! It was a possibility.

But what truly bothered her, the most above all this, was one particular page from the countless books that littered the floor, all tabbed with sticky notes branded "could be useful."

Bonnie pouted, but let her grandmother's cold-hearted remark slide, and turned away from her, trying her best to step over the opened books that trashed her entire bedroom floor. Leave it to her to trash her own room overnight.

_Mom's going to kill me!_ She shivered from just the thought of it.

"So anyways Grandma, do you mind getting out please. I really have to change for school today—"

"Bonnie dearie," her Grandmother hadn't even bothered to glance up at her, too focused on the object on the ground, on a book specifically. No, not exactly the book, but more like what was in the book. "I was wondering, why look _that_ up?"

Bonnie watched her Grandmother point out at the name of the page.

Bonnie glanced down at the page questioningly.

"Actually I would like to know why look all these spells up in the first place, and at first, I supposed it might be because you found yourself another looker and caused yourself to be in some sort of soap opera. However this spell —it intrigued me in a slightly negative way. Why did you choose this spell above all spells, dearie?" She bent down to pick up the book, and examine it some more. Taking a longer pause than meant to. "Have you lost your memory my dear? Do you feel like you've lost something important?" the old woman glanced up into Bonnie's face, concern was written all over her face. Her eyes, the windows of her soul openly gave her access to what most could not see when looking at a person.

"I…eer…actually, I don't know Grandma. There's this man that constantly comes into my dreams...but I haven't really seen this man's face. My dream never let's me. But lately I've been feeling like I know this man from somewhere…like I should know the back of this man…! But I can't…I don't remember him…I don't know him…what's wrong with me Grandma?"

Bonnie saw as the old woman's face softened into a smile, and then, like as if she had a little secret locked away in her heart, she turned away from Bonnie; mischief filling her eyes again. "Who knows Dearie," she left her room. Bonnie couldn't help but notice the fact that her Grandmother's feet never touched the ground as she left...something, Bonnie thought, she'd never get used to. she closed her eyes in annoyance.

_…really?_

* * *

Bonnie ran into the school in a hurry, and like her Grandmother had predicted, she was late.

Great, just great. Now she'd have to hear it from her first period teacher —God how she hated school right now. She was too out of it. She didn't want to go through the hassle of getting yelled at again so early in the morning. First her mom, now this! It was bad enough that her grandmother didn't even tell her what she wanted to know. But even so, this was too much!

She didn't know how she was going to get out of this one, this time. _Only a miracle could get me out of this_ _one,_ she sighed out, glancing to the floor, wanting so badly to scream her frustration.

"Can my life get _any worse!_"

She bumped into someone, and like always stumbled. _Who—_

_Ah! Why does this always happen to me!_ She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the impact of her face meeting hard marble. Why was _she _always the one being pushed around? Oh man, she just hoped she didn't get any bruises because of this. She was tired of always having to cover her cylinder body because she always got some kind of wound somehow. But as she kept falling, surprisingly, the impact never came.

"Hm…?" She opened her eyes to see strong, chiseled arms holding her up. "H-umm...thank...you, "she nervously said, and slowly glanced up to her savior.

She internally gasped out. The man that had saved her was beautiful. With the face of a dangerous fallen angel, and the body of a Greek God. His whole persona was like another being from another universe —too perfect to be true.

"No problem _Cherie," _said the man with a devilishly handsome smirk that would make any bitch rip off her panties and offer them to him to keep.

Bonnie had no words. She didn't know what to say to that...she was too lost in a daze. _He called me Cherie...just what does that mean? _She glanced away from him hurriedly, to afraid that at any moment a blush would surface, and instead preferred to look at his muscled chest.

However this time she gasped out loudly at the sight. "Oh my —I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wrinkle your shirt." She didn't even notice she was clenching his shirt until just now. She loosened her grip on him, and tried her best to smooth it out as best as she could. _I must've instinctively grabbed it while I was falling...how could I have been so stupid!_

At the sight of her worried state, he chuckled, and grabbed her small hands with both his own, forcing her to stop with her failed attempts of smoothing out his shirt. He held onto her hand, and slowly interlaced their fingers, liking how well they fit together, and enjoying the warmness that radiated off of hers. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her beautiful small heart-shaped face. "It's alright, don't worry about it—"

"Bu- I—" Bonnie moved her stare from their hands.

He smirked again feeling a bit impish. "Look, if you truly feel guilty then how 'bout this, why don't you show me around this old place, and be my entertainment for the day as payment for this old thing. So how 'bout it Red-bird —Show me around?" He winked at her, still keeping that cocky smile plastered on his luscious lips. His thumb caressed the soft skin of her hand. This was so out of the blue. He never thought he'd be meeting this girl so soon today. He thought he'd have to go searching for her, but no. It seemed fate had other plans for him.

His inky bangs covered his misty eyes as he stared down at her. She was so close to him. It was like all those years of longing, of suffering, with thoughts of she will never be mine, be with me...I will never be able to touch her, again. For the constant prayers to God for forgiveness —to please give her back to him. For the long nights of countless women, and alcohol, it was all those things, all those hardships that now didn't matter anymore. He finally got her back —not fully yet —but she was alive, and in front of him, and that was all that really mattered to him. He didn't care what his brother said to him about staying away from her. She was his, and he was going to get her by any means necessary, because she belonged to him and him alone.

"Red-bird?" Bonnie innocently looked into his deep eyes, mesmerized by such oddities. Her heart pounded loudly from within her. _It's like I'm being sucked into them! I've never seen such never-ending eyes before...It's like they're a whole other universe...they're so beautiful._

Bonnie realized instantly that she was staring, and quickly, was the first to divert her chocolate-brown eyes away from his, or else she felt she'd never be able to. She felt her heart skip beat, after beat, and her cheeks warm up. What was wrong with her? This so wasn't like her at all, so why was she acting this way then? But even though she felt awful for how her body was reacting to him so suddenly. Nonetheless Bonnie still wondered if it was just her feeling this way, or was he feeling the exact same way too...

"O-okay," she shyly nodded to his request feeling guilty for what she did to his shirt.

He snickered, "then it's settled. You will escort me around until I'm able to walk on my own without getting lost in this old playground." He released his hold on her hands.

Bonnie didn't even know they were still holding hands. She had no idea. How could she not have noticed? She hastily recoiled them to her.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, but what may your name be, mon Cherie?" He moved closer to her, "Unless you prefer me calling you that instead?"

_oh you could call me whatever you want_—

"No. No. It's Bonnie. Bonnie is fine." She backed away, almost hitting the locker behind her with her back at his closeness.

He chuckled at her silliness, backing away.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I just feel that you're very interesting. You're different from other girls I know—"

"Well I'm not like other girls."

"Of course you're not." _You're more than that._

Bonnie could have sworn she heard more to that then it seem, but let it go in the end, thinking she was probably just too tired from lack of sleep, and was just over thinking things.

"A-anyways, am I going to get a name to, or am I going to have to come up with a nickname also?"

"I mean, sure if you're into that sort of thing," he got much closer, this time inches from her as he sexily whispered down to her.

She was rooted to the ground blushing madly. Just how many more time was this guy going to do this to her?! _I-I have a boyfriend you know, _she wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come out, instead she said the last thing in her mind, "Do I know you from somewhere? I know I've never seen you before in this town, and even if I have I don't think I'd ever forget. So I know you're new. But still...you feel so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Her chocolate-brown eyes scanned his for any truths in her words, if he too felt the same.

But all she got was pure and utter surprise by what she said. The guy was stunned to hear her words. He never thought he'd hear this kind of talk from this adorable little girl. He sighed, and dryly chuckled, glancing away from her this time. "You could say that. You feel quite astonishingly familiar too...maybe we've met in another life."

"Another life...huhh? Maybe," she smiled brightly up at him.

He smirked down at her, "so it's not so hard to gain that smile of yours is it," he teased her, "The names Damon, Red-bird."

"And the names Bonnie, Demon," this time she showed her grin. She giggled into her hand, "nice to meet you Damon."

"Nice to meet you too Bonnie." _Carra mio._

And as if on cue, the bell rung for class to get out.

* * *

**A/N: **IDK about you guys, but their meeting was my favorite part in this whole chapter!xD Please review and let me know what you thought about it.^_^

Also, yes, before we get into it her grandma is a ghost.:D


	5. Chapter 5: Who Are You?

**Another Round With Fate**

**Chapter 5: _Who Are You?_**

**Author's Note:** I don't know what to think about this chapter, I can't tell if it's good, or not, but anyways that's for you guys to decide right?:D Enjoy! I hope you guys like it.

**Summary:** It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" -Speaking

_Ciao!_ -Thinking

* * *

Walking through the halls to her second period with this guy was probably the worst thing Bonnie thought she had ever done. She regretted saying yes to this guy immediately once everyone had walked out of their classes to their new destinations.

Because of one main reason only, and that was, once everyone came out, it was like typhoon, everyone, everywhere she went with _this_ _guy,_ who followed her from behind like a lost puppy, just kept staring at her. It's like they all stopped and stared. She could still hear their mumbling words as she'd passed by them pretending like she hadn't heard a word.

"Who's that guy?"

"Isn't that Bonnie McCullough?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't she like have a boyfriend?"

"Wait, isn't she dating Matt?!"

"She's dating Matt, the hot quarterback in this school! Well, until now."

"Ugh! Can't her, and her stupid friends ever leave us any hotties to fuck around with too?!"

"…That's Bonnie McCullough."

"…What a slut."

"She has a boyfriend."

The voices all kept repeating, all of them whispering nonstop about her; it was so annoying it was almost killing her. She wanted to rip out her hair as she kept on walking by these people, who didn't even know her! She felt like hitting some —for better words —bitches!

She'd walk by them ignoring them, just staring straight, occasionally glaring at some stupid bitch that would say something so out of line, until they'd notice, and shut the fuck up; walking away quickly because they were to pussy to say it to her face.

She kept telling herself that this was so stupid, these people acted like they had never seen Bonnie with another guy, other than Matt all her life. It was like she wanted to scream, 'hello, wakeup call people! This isn't the first time I've done this! So walk the fuck away, and get a life!' But she didn't. No, instead she let these people think what they wanted to think, and kept on walking.

Of course, she could understand that this guy wasn't just any guy. She peaked at him from her shoulder to get a better look at him. Nope. He was a totally different species from all of them. He was just to fine to be called normally human. Plus his mysterious black look didn't help his case. It just made him look even sexier, she thought.

She saw him crack smirk from the corner of his mouth as he was looking away, like he had heard her, and then like he knew she was staring turned to her.

She quickly looked away. _Oh God, I hope he didn't catch me staring…Ah! How embarrassing,_ she felt like smacking herself. She almost did.

She had been staring at him while he had been gazing around. So she didn't think she was going to get caught, not once while he was looking away. _Maybe he didn't see me,_ she tried to reassure herself. _As if!_ It didn't work. _He definitely saw me…! _She bit her thumb nail, nervously.

_Maybe he won't comment on it, _she thought, liking the idea, but still feeling the pressure of it backfiring on her. _Lord,_ she halfheartedly begged. _If he does, please don't let him be like those annoying cocky bastards that always seem to get in my line of vision…because if he is, then I swear, I will not only punch him, but I'll hang myself too!_ she miserably thought angry.

She heard someone chuckle from behind her, and instantaneously turned around, having a guess of who it was. She was right. Damon held a hand to his lips, shielding them from anyone as he walked. Although, she had a feeling it was mostly because of her. The act itself was oddly very cute coming from such a strange guy. She lifted a brow at him in question.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing interesting, just something I remembered is all…nothing you'd want to know about, _carra_," he waved her off. There he went again calling her that weird name. She didn't comment on it, but instead stared at him weirdly, before nodding a slow swift nod, and turned back to her destination at hand. She had a gut feeling he was lying, but she wasn't going to question him on it…because it was crazy of her to think that he could actually read minds —now that was just insane! She laughed internally to herself.

_Only witches could read minds!_ Bonnie held; comforting herself, feeling a bit empowered.

After that they walked in silence for a while as she pointed out certain places that she felt were important in the school, while, all the while lost in deep thought. She couldn't get the back of that other mysterious man out of her mind it was like she had seen it before, walking away from her, in that same way in her dreams, or the face of his partner. They felt so very odd, both of them she argued in her mind. Did she know them from somewhere? And then this guy, she side-glanced Damon once more, his aura, him, everything about him just felt so weird, almost like he were really from another world, an alien, different…like her. Another mystery, she glanced away from him. Well that was until she felt a chill go down her spine as she felt someone get closer, or more precisely _him_ get closer. She glanced to the side of her, where she felt him most to see his deep coal eyes staring back at her.

She smiled nervously up at him, "Yes."

He didn't say anything at first, but kept staring, until he blurted out, "What are you thinking about Red-bird?"

"What do you mean?" she blushed at the nickname, a deep crimson red, looking away from him to the other side.

"I mean, I hear all these people talking there nonsense about, particularly you, and you haven't said a word back…doesn't it bug you that they're talking about you behind your back, Red-bird?"

"Mm, not really," she lied. "This is usually how these people from this town always act. Everyone always needs something new to gossip about, or else this place would just get boring," she smiled up at him once more.

"Don't let them get to you too hard Damon. I promise you, you'll get used to it soon enough," she chastised him playfully, nodding a finger in front of him, and then like always, smiled up at him after.

He smirked down to her, "Well isn't that unfortunate then." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Come, let's show me where my next class is, so you won't have to lie about these assholes not getting on your nerves," he beamed down to her.

He caught her by surprise there. _He saw right through my lie? _

Bonnie knew she wasn't a very good liar, but that was only with people that knew her really well. With other people that she had just met, or hardly new was absolutely a different story. She had an impulse to push his arm away, but for some reason didn't have the courage to do so. Bonnie felt like if she did, at any moment her shoulders would feel weird, almost cold, like there was something missing if she did —just like her hands, she assumed. She really had to get away from him, as soon as possible.

Her gaze went down to her hands where his and her schedule's lied. But how was that going to work when they also got practically the same schedule, except for two classes. Bonnie would see him everywhere she went she finally realized. She almost sighed out exaggeratedly —great.

"So where to next," he snatched the papers right out of her hands before she could even protest. "Hm…psychology…Sounds like fun. Lead the way little lady. " He gestured, bowing down to her, gentlemanly, and handing her back the papers.

"…Right," she rolled her R, making it sound longer than usual. They walked a few steps more before hitting a corner, and right at the edge there was a door, and beside it on a light gray plank it read room 108.

Bonnie looked down to the paper and right beside the class name there was those same numbers. They had made it, and right on time too. "Well, here it is," she gestured to the room.

Damon stared at the room door for a bit, before glancing down to her, and saying, "So it is." He moved his head to motion to the door. "Well, shall we?" he asked.

"…Um, we?" Bonnie gulped kind of squeaking.

"Yes, _we_ —don't _we_ have the same class?" he looked at her confusedly amused.

"Uh," Bonnie scurried to look down at her schedule, to check if he was right, and there it was in small bold letters, **'2nd period: Psychology: Room 108.' **She internally shrieked inside."Um, I guess you're right."

God, and here she thought she was able to get away from him once she walked him to his class.

Damon chuckled, "Well then what are we waiting for, aren't we going to be late," the bell rung. "Oh...I guess I spoke too soon," he glanced up to the ceiling. "I wonder —do kids your age still get detention for being late?"

Bonnie snorted, "Kids our age? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, just what era are you from?" she giggled rolling her eyes at him.

Bonnie had a thought of telling him to go in before her, and then she'd go in a little bit later, but then thought otherwise on it. He'd probably deny it right away. Plus it was better for her to come in with a new student, and make an excuse that she was late because she was showing the new kid around, and get away from getting any detention.

Damon shrugged, with a crooked smirk, "Maybe I just woke up thinking this was the 14th century, again," and then moved forward to grab the door. What a bazar comment, Bonnie thought.

She watched his dark figure move in her line of vision charmed, when a sudden wave washed over her. His back, his movements, his physic, everything about him caused a ripple to come over her. Her sight blurred over, she almost toppled over because of it, to show her an image of another timeline. She held onto her head, feeling a bit tipsy, and then glanced up. It was like Bonnie's vision had turned into an old photographic camera, and everything she saw looked brownish, washing away all the other beautiful and bright colors of her world, and replaced them with a more elegant, and old school color like brown and white.

But the picture in front of her was no longer her school, but instead another place entirely, the outer edges of her sight clouded out. Bonnie stood inside the halls of a gorgeous home, filled with many paintings of many different, and unknown people. To the left of her, beside the wall stood a brown drawer, and on the other side, she saw a long bench. She looked around her confusedly almost panicking. Where was she?

"_Cattleya_, amore mio, where are you looking," a strangely familiar male voice said towards her direction. She knew that voice she had just been talking to the guy just moments ago. Bonnie quickly turned to look at him, and was met with a completely strange sight. before her stood the man known as Damon still looking like his dark, and gorgeous self. But unlike the one she had just met moments ago this one looked almost ecstatic when speaking to her, and also wore clothes that Bonnie didn't even know if they still existed. Bonnie could tell his eyes looked truly happy.

He reached out to her then; smiling the most brightest smile she had ever seen this man do. "If you don't focus I might just walk into the ballroom without you, and announce our matrimonial to everyone inside without you."

Bonnie looked at him speechless, her eyes widening, "Mat-matrimonial? Ball?" What the hell was he talking about? She had barely met this guy, and he was already talking about getting married. Was this guy crazy?! She wanted to scream out that he was nuts, and he really needed to go see their psychologist in school. However she never got the chance to.

He laughed, yes actually laughed at her, making Bonnie's eyes grow even wider than before. "Oh, will you relax, I was just teasing you Red-bird," he grabbed her from her arm, and pulled her in closer to him against her will. "Or are you just scared to announce our engagement to the whole group inside?" he whispered in her ear, seductively.

Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine by how close he was. She wanted to insinuate that she had no clue as to what the hell he was talking about, but for some reason refrained from doing so. She had never felt so at ease in someone else's arms, or more precisely another man's arms other man Matt's before.

He drew her in closer then, crushing her more into him, so close she could breathe in his spicy smell of cinnamon, and woods. It was so intoxicating, almost like a pure aftershave that she thought no other could ever accomplish. She felt like barring her face into his shoulders, and hadn't noticed she had done just that, until he spoke those three, beautiful, and magical words into her ear.

"You know _I_ _love_ _you,_ right?"

Bonnie felt herself stiffen, and move away from him, enough where she could see his handsome face gazing down to her. She was so stunned; she had no words for him.

His deep, never-ending black universal eyes kept their gaze on her brown ones. He placed a hand to her cheek, lovingly creasing it.

"I love you so much. I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you if anything ever happened to you…_Cattleya_." He sounded like he really meant every word, from the bottom of his heart, he truly loved her. Bonnie continued to gaze up into his eyes getting lost in them.

"Damon." He bent down towards her, slowly, she saw him getting closer, and the crazy part was she wasn't going to stop him. She knew she wanted this as much as he wanted this. It was essentially like a feeling of need, like she needed to do this; like she was being compelled to do this.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" another voice spoke out in the weird-looking hall, at them, interrupting their little moment.

In that instant the spell broke and Bonnie pushed him away. Slapping a small cylinder hand to her lips like as if she had been kissed, and glanced away from Damon, fearfully, feeling the top of her cheeks flush. What was she about to do? She kept asking herself. She was about to lock lips with a guy she had just met, a guy she didn't even know! She was going to kiss _him_…

She leaned towards the other wall beside her, and looked up to the person that had busted them. _Him,_ she thought. It was the same guy Bonnie had seen with the other man, the man with his back turned away from her, his partner. He stood leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, and he held a cocky-ass smile on his cute lips as he watched the two, enjoying the scene play out in front of him.

Why was he here too? Bonnie was so confused. She didn't understand what was going on, why was she here, or why was Damon here? Just where were they?!

At that moment Bonnie heard a snarl come from Damon, and quickly looked up at him, scared at the sound. It was almost animalistic. Nothing she had ever heard before. It terrified the smaller girl to even step back a step.

"_Stephan_. Well isn't this a sweet surprise," Damon said sarcastically, venom laced his words. "Did you not just see me and _my_ _fiancé_ in a very intimate moment that I do believe we both did not want interrupted," his cold eyes glaring at Stephan ruthlessly. Bonnie gasped, placing two small hands two her lips quickly once she saw his face. It was no longer as handsome as it was before, but instead he looked monstrous, like a beast: his canines extending to inhuman lengths. But what really disturbed Bonnie were not his teeth —as much —but his eyes, the outer white parts of his black eyes were no longer white but now a mixture of pure bloody red; tainting his already black eyes even more into an ugly display, and his pupils, a frightening hint of glowing white. But that wasn't all she noticed as her eyes slowly moved down to the corner of his eyes. Black veins gruesomely stuck out in the corner of his eyes making him look like a completely different…being. It scared Bonnie. The small girl shook in her spot. To stunned to even move a muscle. _What is he?_

Stephan chuckled under his breath, "Sorry brother. I meant no disrespect," he lifted his arms in the air, enjoying this. How could he not have been fazed by such a scary display? Bonnie wanted to know, looking to him, whoever he was. She was getting a very bad feeling about this. This whole situation, her dreams, and the one at school, could they all be linked…and if so, did that mean that Damon was…?!

"However, you do realize you have guests waiting for both you, and your fiancé," he gestured to Bonnie, smiling kindly down to her, getting her attention. Damon calmed down at those words deactivating his vamp mode, and stared down to his soon to be wife, lovingly.

Stephan moved from his spot on the wall, and walked towards them never keeping his eyes off of her, it kind of freaked her out that he was coming to her so suddenly, to the point that she felt like running. However she never got the chance, because he was too quick to even call it human, and by the time she was thinking about doing it, he had already reached them. With a quickness, he bent down in a graceful position, and bowed, grabbing a hold of Bonnie's hand, unexpectedly. He kissed it.

"Cattleya, you look bella," he said from under his breath, his voice, a very silky soft kind of sound, very soothing, very calming, and then glanced up at her from his place, and smiled, a very kind smile, but this time showed off his teeth.

She held her breath. My God, if Damon has the resemblance of a gorgeous demon Greek God, then this man must have come from the light, because he looked like the complete opposite of Damon. He was still gorgeous in every possible way with his dark wavy locks, and his deep emerald eyes. However he wasn't that sexy dark guy. No. But instead he was the hot cool jock type. Innocently scary that's how Bonnie saw him.

"That dress looks absolutely stunning on you," she could hear his thick Italian accent pop out from in his words, complementing her.

Bonnie wordlessly, glanced down to herself, she hadn't even noticed she was wearing anything but her own clothes, and like he had said, she was wearing a beautiful dress, one she had never thought she would wear. It was a beautiful dress that Bonnie knew was very expensive, however she could hardly tell the colors apart from the weird looking background. Shoot it was difficult enough to tell that Damon's eyes had been red from the sides as it was.

"That olive-green complements your beautiful completion quite nicely," he continued.

So that was the color, olive-green. It was a nice color she thought. Bonnie felt her face begin to heat up. Okay, she had officially decided she liked this guy!

At that moment Damon pushed him away, glaring at him. He grabbed a hold of her tiny waist, and said, "There is no need for you to say that. I have already informed _my_ _fiancé_ on how beautiful _she_ makes that dress look." Bonnie could have sworn she heard a growl come from him. But nonetheless felt her face heat even more at his words, to think it could get even warmer. It was crazy; she didn't even know why she was getting all riled up, when they weren't even talking about her! They were talking about some other girl named…Cattleya. Not her.

"Come _carra_ _mio_," Damon gestured. That name, Bonnie thought it was the same name Damon —from her world —would call her. How otherworldly. Could they have been related somehow, and Damon just happened to gain his name, and his looks, and his way of specking…too?

He led the way, guiding her to the door in front of them with him on her right side, and Stephan on her left. "Once we walk inside, people will no longer see you as Cattleya Von Swartzschild, but as Mrs. Cattleya Salvatore —my wife." He kissed her forehead, softly, and moved away from her, towards the door.

_I will no longer be Cattleya Von Swartzschild?_ Bonnie thought confused.

When she saw his hand move up to grab the door handle, it was like her whole space began to melt away, smearing with otherworldly colors. No longer a mixture of just black, brown, red, and white, but now a more livelier world of many possibilities. _My dream!_

She held onto her pounding head as she came back to her world. She was back in her school, in her body, standing by her class door, and Damon…was still there opening the door.

_What the hell was all that? That was my dream...? The man that had his back to me all this time was...Damon...!_

Damon glanced back to her, and said, "Before you _carra_."

Her head ached extremely as visions of another her came rushing in her mind. It was all so sudden, that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked up at Damon, and said, barely a hint of any kind of sound, "Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire!

**Another Round With Fate **

**Chapter 6: **_**Vampire!**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!:D

**Summary:** It's been 7 centuries since Damon had lost his love, and it's not Katherine. Not able to forget her. He moves to Falls Church with his brother in order to get away from certain problems that they had caused. There he finally finds his Amor again. But this time she's in the hands of another man, Matt who she's been with since childhood, and she doesn't know who he is. Can Damon win her back with such odds? But the much bigger question is can he keep her safe from the trouble that's threatening to follow their way?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Vampire Dairies? Is Damon and Bonnie together? Did he finally lose that disgusting infatuation with Elena, and finally leave the girl for someone much better than her, like sweet Bonnie? Am I ever going to get an I-pad?! If no one can answer these questions, then no, I don't own VD, and its characters. I only own my plot.

"Hey!" -Speaking

_Ciao!_ -Thinking

* * *

She never got a reply, because in that instant Bonnie felt as her world began to crash, and spin, mixing her vision with more than one Damon as her body swayed back and forth, and to either sides of her. She felt like she were in a clown maze —and the whole place was just jacked up. She saw his lips move, but couldn't quite get what he was saying to her. Her head ached really badly, and she groaned out in pain as a wave of nausea hit her. She placed a hand to her head. Bonnie tumbled over whispering small word incoherently to Damon. Her eyes blacked out.

Damon saw this, and as if by instinct ran up to the smaller girl to catch her collapsing body before she hit the ground, not caring if anyone saw his inhumane powers in action. Just what on earth happened to her for her to end up in this state?! Damon worried. Did he miss something —something out of the ordinary that he hadn't noticed before? She looked totally fine as they were walking around, and didn't look sick the last time he had seen her, which was almost two days ago, when he was watching her smooching with her mutt of a boyfriend at that small gathering her, and her small group of friends decided to have at one of her friend's house, as he disguised himself as a dark black eyed crow. She was absolutely fine then! She didn't look unwell at all then! So what was so different now?

Damon caressed her cheek, removing the stray strands of red hairs from her small gorgeous unconscious face. He panicked, and shook the smaller girl, repeating her name over and over again. "Bonnie. Bonnie. Hey, Bonnie. Carra. Love. Wake up," he half begged anxiously looking down at the small girl.

He didn't know what to do. He knew the younger girl wasn't dead —reason being the hard pounding sound that resonated out of her from her strong rhythmic heart. So that disturbing option was out of the question, however that still left that unanswered question of just what exactly caused the problem. Damon, of course had other options, options that if he planned to attempt he'd have to move from this spot on the hard marbled ground floor, and to a more secluded area. It sounded like a good plan at the moment, and one he was willing to risk to save his red-bird —he wasn't about to lose her a second time, not again, not like this.

He was about to scoop her up, and cast off, when suddenly a whole other voice broke in, preventing him from moving any further.

"Oh my God, Bonnie!" Damon heard a lovely female voice shriek as she made her way towards them. Her heels clicking on the polished marble, scrapping as she fell right beside them. Damon felt a cool tingle go down his spine as he felt this sickening feeling wash through him, as he watched the blonde girl crouching down before him with incredulity. She...it couldn't be her...? How could such a coincidence suddenly happen to him?

_...Katherine? _It couldn't be...her! She was dead!

But that thought was soon washed away as the girls beautiful lapis lazuli eyes quickly flicked up to him, looking utterly distressed. However that emotion never set well with Damon as he stared down at her. No all he could see was the memory of Katherine as she stood over Cattleya's body staring down at her body with so much intensity it was a surprise Cattleya's body didn't set on fire right there and then.

"What happened to her?" Elena attempted to reach out for the smaller girl in concern, she looked about to cry. She didn't understand —she was perfectly fine after leaving Meredith's house.

This brought Damon's reverie back —but not all of it. Damon hadn't noticed what he was doing until he did it. He snatched Bonnie's body away from the other girl's reach, before she could even lay a hand on her. His fangs exposed themselves by impulse, as his face suddenly changed. He snarled at the fair-haired beauty, scaring the girl. "Don't _you_ touch her!" he warned her. He would never allow Katherine to ever touch his red-bird again —even if they had been cousins once. It didn't matter to Damon—not anymore. Not after what she had done to all of them in the first place.

His brother was a fool for falling for such a..._succubus!_

Elena's blue orbs enlarged at the sight of the man before her in complete utter fear, she cringed. This wasn't happening to her right now! That was the first thought that surfaced into her mind as she stared at the beast of a man. The second thing that came into her mind was —_monster_, and run! But then stopped as she glanced down to Bonnie's unconscious face, she couldn't leave her! Not her, not her best friend, practically her sister.

Nonetheless she quickly backed away. It was instinctive, from all the fear that filled her. Elena wanted to yell, run, shriek, and get as far away from this...monster, as fast as she could. However she couldn't leave her best friend in his grasp. She had to get Bonnie out of his clutches, if Elena planned on making a dash for it. She swallowed, but held her ground. How the hell was there a vampire in Falls Church anyhow?! Their town was supposed to be nice, boring, and completely quite, and did she mention _boring! _There wasn't supposed to be anything —at all interesting!

"What the hell _are_ _you_, and why is Bonnie unconscious?!" Elena wanted answers, trying to sound as courageous as she possibly could, while still at the same time trying to stop her arms from shaking. She held onto her arms. She didn't know what was going on, why Bonnie was being held by that —_thing! _

Damon stared at the women in front of him more clearly this time, and actually looked at her. She most certainly looked like Katherine —the resemblance was obviously there. However her mind was a completely different matter. From what he had gathered so far, her mind was way too..._open_, to be seen as normal, for vampires. The girl was just like any other teenaged female...girl.

_Oh crap_. To say Damon hadn't fucked up this time was an understatement. He had fucked up big time, possibly even ruined their chances of even living in the small deserted town. _Theirs_, meaning his and Stephan's chances...

His face softens to his natural inhuman features, making him look more relaxed then the situation asked for. He continued to stare at Elena in deep thought, pondering if he should either go through the long explanation, or not go through the hassle at all, and just completely erase her memories. That sounded like a brilliant idea at the moment. Maybe he should —for safety reasons.

He breathed out thinking about his little red-bird. Of course if he did do that at the moment, while he continued to plan to get with his red-bird again, and she found out, then that'd mean his shots at gaining her back didn't look so...swell.

_...Just beautiful_, he stated sarcastically.

Damon looked up coldly at the blonde haired girl, and then closed his eyes exhaling once more, and shrugged. "Ah, well … I can explain," he said too indifferently, but looked into her eyes amusedly. His favorite word, he thought. Just how many times had he had to use that word in order to get out of sticky situations. _Plenty of times, that was,_ Damon thought smugly. And how many times had it gotten him out of tough spots. Plenty of times that was.

Elena stared at him weirdly, did he really just say that after frightening her half to death. But then again, Elena did prefer an explanation, rather than being eaten alive.

"...W-what suddenly made you change your mind from...eating me?" Elena couldn't help but ask, gulping at the ferocity in his dark otherworldly eyes.

"Eating you?" Damon raised a brow at her arrogantly. "Is that what you thought I was going to do to you?"

"Well, how could I not, when you had those things sticking out at me," Elena emphasized, by sticking two fingers out of her mouth to give his teeth more effects.

Damon snorted, glancing away from the stupid women, and said, "Relax princess, I wasn't planning on _eating_ _you_."

"...Okay, well if you weren't planning on eating me then what were you planning on doing to me, and answer me about Bonnie —why is Bonnie unconscious? Just what did you do to her?!" Elena's anxious stare looked down at the curly red-head.

"Oh, it's simple really, I was just planning on killing you is all," Damon said way too bluntly for Elena's discomfort. "I had confused you for someone else, and almost killed you for it. But no harms done. So it's fine." He shrugged casually, and then seriously stared at Bonnie, moving a strand of hair from her delicate face. "However if you are asking about poor little Bonnie's condition, then unfortunately princess, I have no clue. She was showing me around when she just suddenly collapsed." Damon's concern shown through his expressionless mask, until he looked up at Elena coldheartedly, erasing the little real emotion he had.

"What, she just collapsed?!" Elena said.

"That's what I said, yes," Damon told her.

"Listen, why don't we talk about all this somewhere else? Somewhere we could speak about this more privately, and help Bonnie at the same time," Damon gestured with his hands for her to lead the way.

Elena hesitated. Could she really trust this guy enough to even leave with him to somewhere completely secluded?

Damon exhaled exasperatedly. "Listen here lass. If you don't help me, I'll just find a place myself," Damon began to walk away. "I don't need someone as dense as you maybe to waste my time." He still carried Bonnie as if she were his property, and only his property.

Elena quickly grabbed him from his arm. "N-no!"

Damon stared at her, and her hands questionably, before saying, "Why not scream any louder dear. I'm not sure the whole school heard you." He scoffed at her, releasing her hold on him. He glared at her, "Look, if you're scared, don't be. I give you my word. I won't attempt anything fishy while in your presence."

Elena just stared at him deciding if she should believe him, or not.

"Promise?"

"And hope to die," Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, and crossed his heart. How simply childish this woman was —perfect for his little brother he thought.

"Now if you don't mind princess —lead the way."

Elena, with one last thought about it did so, leading Damon out the main double doors, out of the school once and for all.

After that, a little few hours later, Elena and Damon stared at each other, sitting across from one another —hard. Neither speaking for a moment as Elena took a long pregnant pause, taking every word he had said to her in. She tapped her fingernail on her tea cup repeatedly thinking about this as she continued to gaze at _all_ of Damon. She didn't know what to make of his outrageous and very short story.

"…So. You're telling me that you're a vampire, and you've been traveling the world for countless centuries with…your brother…and Bonnie is you're past lover…from another life..." Elena looked at him spastically, taking a sip of her warm tea. She had decided to bring the _devils-spawn_ to her home, and risk him being in her home —then go somewhere creepy, where she wouldn't know what to expect —and no one knew where she was —and probably disappear after coming with him.

Damon sat slouched on a loveseat with his feet casually pressed on the top of a café table, giving his fingernails more attention than the beautiful blonde in front of him. "Mm-hm. Exactly —just like that, princess." They had been waiting for Elena's aunt, who was currently in the back, in one of the countless rooms in Elena's house, as she checked Bonnie for anything wrong. Apparently the girl had a doctor in the family. _Good for her_, Damon thought. Now he knew that if anything happened to happen to the girl —for being in a room with him —she'd be quick and ready to heal after.

Damon had also refrained from telling her something's from the past, like how _who_ she resembled, and that Katherine —the woman that she resembled —was an accomplice to his loves death. Cattleya's —Bonnie's other self's death.

"Mm," Elena placed the mug on the table. "Well…I got nothing." Elena lifted her arms up in the air at a loss for words, flabbergasted.

Damon sighed, and glanced at her from the corner of his eye, placing his feet down on the ground firmly. "I don't understand what else there is to think about Ms.—?"

"Elena."

"Right —Elena," Damon smiled falsely. "All you have to do is take the news as it is. I am a vampire. So what," Damon said extra cockily, shrugging.

"I don't think you heard yourself properly," Elena glared at him, "How the heck do you expect me to take all this? I mean —you're a freaken vampire for God's sake!"

"And I don't see that as anything big, dear," Damon said. "There are other creatures much more threatening then I, dearest _Elena_."

Her eyes bulged out at that. "There is?!"

Damon stared at her coolly, and placed a finger to his lips, smiling dangerously at her. "I do not lie."

After that, an older woman that looked like she were in her mid-thirties, with brown chestnut hair walked out to the living room, making her way to them.

Elena and Damon quickly got up once they saw her. "How is she Aunt Judith?" Elena asked first moving forward to stand by her aunt.

Judith smiled at her niece, and her adorably dashing new guest. "She's just fine. The poor thing is just exhausted that's all. Bonnie just needs a long nights rest, and she'll be right back to her bright and sunny self." Aunt Judith beamed, lifting her arms, and shoulders, and smacking them back down to her sides.

"So, then, can we see her?" Damon wanted to know.

"Oh yes, of course. Go right ahead." She gestured to the stairs up above. "She's in the second room to your right."

Damon smiled at her kindly. "Thank you, ma'am —for all your help." He made a move to leave.

Elena followed, but was stopped by a gentle hand. "Elena." Elena glanced at her aunt. "I want you to know that I called Bonnie's mother letting her know that she's here, and is ill. I didn't want her to worry, or get Bonnie in trouble because of school, so I told her. She said it was alright, and she'll be stopping by later on tonight to pick her up. Now I won't be here later. I'll be at work —so I'm just letting you know." Elena saw her aunt grab her bag, and keys from the counter.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," Elena said.

"Thank you," Judith expressed kindheartedly. "Now I'll be going. See you in a little bit." She waved, leaving out the front door. But before she left, she turned back to Elena, and mouthed, "Cute!" She gestured upstairs —where Damon was, somewhere with Bonnie, and then lifted her thumbs up at Elena, grinning cheekily.

Elena scoffed, chuckling at her aunt's foolishness. How typical. She never changed, and threw a plush pillow at the door, missing her aunt —who laughed —by a little bit. Elena rolled her eyes at the door, amused.

"That was so not funny."

She glanced up to the stairs, her smile leaving, and made her way to them. She better hurry. She didn't want to find that creep doing something weird to Bonnie. Although she couldn't help but cheer in her mind about how she was right about Bonnie's wondering mind. _So she was thinking about another guy._ She then frowned, thinking about _whom_ she was thinking about, and also because of…Matt. Oh how was she going to break this to him? _No. _Elena decided. She wasn't going to get involved in _both_ her best friends love lives. Even though she felt awfully guilty for it…but then again, it wasn't like Bonnie was doing anything with this other guy…or was she already?

Elena gulped, and ran up the stairs. She couldn't let anything happen between those to, not before Bonnie let Matt off easy and also because that psycho was a vampire! Bonnie just couldn't do it! Elena wouldn't allow that _thing_ anywhere near her small friend.

Elena burst into the room gasping, to see Damon glaring at her for the loud noise. She glared back, but then her face softened in wonder at the young man.

Damon was sitting on a comfortable lounge chair —that he had scooted up to sit closer to the small red-head. He had his hand laced with Bonnie's as he sat by her.

"Do you mind," he said. "We do like our privacy."

Elena's jaw almost dropped at the remark. Was he for reals? Bonnie wasn't even awake, and didn't even know the guy, or at least Elena thought Bonnie didn't know the guy.

Elena's face hardened. "Well, too bad." She moved to grab a chair from the other corner of the room, and made sure to scoot it much closer than Damon's, slapping his hand away, to place her own into Bonnie's —to his surprise. She made sure to give him an extra glare while doing that. His face hardened at that, scowling at her as he held his wounded hand that hardly even hurt. He was just offended.

"Well aren't you all fine and dandy now," Damon snapped, crossing his arm, and leg over his other. "You prissy little princess," he muttered.

Elena turned to him, scowling. "And you're any better —you psychotic monster."

Damon tsked under his breath. "Well excuse me for being _different_." He turned his head from her to the window.

Elena jeered at that, rolling her eyes. _What a loser._

Damon turned his head back to her. "You know you should really learn to filter that disgusting mind of yours, _dear_ _sweet_ _Elena_," Damon said mockingly.

Elena looked surprised, and then glared again. God, she wasn't even safe in her mind?!

Damon smirked, "Not at all dear."

They heard someone steer in their bed sheets, as they moved in the large bed. They both turned to look at the girl lying on the bed. Bonnie had sweat pricking her forehead, as she tossed, and turned her head like she were in a nightmare.

"Bonnie," Elena uttered a bit alarmed, moving a bit closer to the bed. She saw as Damon came closer as well, bending down to touch Bonnie's cheek —the worry very well seen in his black coal eyes.

"Carra," she heard him say.

At the call, Bonnie sprung up gasping in for dear life, startling the too, enough to cause Elena to fall on the ground in fright at Bonnie's unexpectedness.

"Bonnie," she said staggered.

Bonnie didn't respond to her. Her eyes glowed a bright disturbing white as she spoke in an otherworldly voice —looking like she were possessed. "At the fall of the next new moon, they will come, all of them swarming, killing countless, and spilling innocent blood —ruthlessly slaughtering many. They will come for _them _—for the heir of the divine witches, and the guardian, who knows not of what she is. Be warned, only a pack, a human, a hunter, a vampire, and two brothers can save them now."

Like a wave went over her, Bonnie hunched over her side, turning from the two dumbfounded teens, and coughed, closing her eyes. Whatever was in her was no more. It was gone. Bonnie held onto her throat, feeling as it burned. She felt like her throat had been constricted. Her head hurt like a mother!

When the pain suddenly subsided enough, Bonnie glanced up, moving her chocolate brown eyes at every corner, her hands clutched the bed covers in confusion, trying to decipher what had happened to her. Why was she here? And where the heck was here?! What had happened to her?

She glanced to the floor to see Elena there staring at her wide eyed.

"Elena?"

What was she doing there on the ground, Bonnie wondered.

"Bonnie," Elena gasped, cupping her mouth.

"What?"

"What on earth was all that?" Elena shrieked, pointing a shaky finger at all of Bonnie.

"All of what?!" Bonnie looked startled, glancing around her. What the hell was she talking about?!

"Will you please shut up," Damon said to Elena.

Bonnie glanced up at him, her face mirroring her confused fright at the new intruder.

"What's more important is not what just happened," Damon shot a glare at Elena. "But what she said." He didn't have enough time to finish, because in that instant, Bonnie screamed, stunning him to glance at her nervously.

Bonnie fell out of her bed, to the other side, scooting until she hit the back of the wall, and shakily wiggled her index finger at Damon. Ignoring everything he had said.

"He's a…he's a…V-v-vampire!" she shrieked, pushing herself as far as she could in the wall, until she could no more. "Elena! H-h-he's a vampire! Granma was right! They were coming!" She said half in tears.


End file.
